


If You (could see me now)

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Probably should stop killing people in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: When the world falls to the living dead, Kim Jonghyun tries his best to keep his group alive.





	If You (could see me now)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

His breath came short, fire shooting up the wound as he stumbled to the ground. Vaguely, he could hear Seongwoo's voice shout his name, and felt someone catch his falling body. He didn't need to see the sorrowful look on Daniel's face to know he had been bitten.

Contrary to popular belief, Jonghyun felt incredibly peaceful, like he had completed his road. He kept his group safe, and he was happy enough with that.

So for this to be the end, he supposed it was good enough.

He was picked up quickly and he didn't know how to tell Daniel to not waste the energy. They all knew that it was hopeless. That he would be dead in an hour. He let himself drift, to feel weightless for once.

"J-ah," he blearily opened his eyes, and gave a smile. Minhyun stared back at him, grieving. He must have been carried back to the van. He could feel the rest of their little group gathered around. He felt special. They were sending him off.

Carefully, he raised a hand, pressing it by Minhyun's face. The action made Minhyun's eyes flutter closed, and Jonghyun fought the urge to bring him down for a kiss.

"Minhyun-ah, you've stayed strong. I'm so proud of you." His voice was started to go soft and wispy. Minhyun sobbed, tears slipping out. As far as Jonghyun knew, the last time Minhyun cried was when they didn't make it to the final eleven. God that seemed like so long ago.

"Ah, Minnie, stop crying..."

Minhyun gave a breathless laugh, "you're the only one that can make me cry you idiot."

Jonghyun gave a smile, weak, small, but no less sincere. But there was business to be done. "Take care of them, Minhyun. And you know what to do." Near the end of the sentence, his vision was starting to go red, and his vocal chords began to constrict, making his words come out croaking.

Minhyun nodded, before he pressed his lips to Jonghyun's one last time. The marksman stood, cocking his gun and flipping the safety. Pressing the head of the rifle at Jonghyun's temple, he gave the signal for the rest to step back.

Jonghyun closed his eyes.

Minhyun pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a bit today. 
> 
> If I ever write a zombie AU, you better understand that I would kill off the main character with no qualms at all.


End file.
